Mei Tarano
|english = }} Mei Tarano is the leader of the Guardians and is the guardian of Spring her alter ego is Amulet Daisy and her partner is Mocchi. "The Spring flower sprouting in the morning light, Amulet Daisy!" Amulet Daisy introducing herself. Her character song is Daisy (Deiji) a reference to her alter ego but is also Mei's favourite flower as well as a hint of Mei's gentle personality. Background Mei and her family grew up in their small and simple flat her parents were often away on business and Daichi's parents would often stay to look after them when Satsuki hit her last year of Middle School her grandparents would stop visiting however that same year Himari's father died from illness leaving the family grief stricken. A couple of months later Daichi and Hazuki returned to work and Satsuki was left to care for Mei. Mei led a simple life with her sister and her parents would visit on special occasions. As a child, Mei often read a fairy tale book called "The Kind King" it tells the story of a King who gave land and money to people who lived in the kingdom he ruled however he kept giving money and land without thinking of the consequences and the king lost everything and people became greedy then they blamed the king. Mei says that the Kind King was her first love because no matter what she loved the King's kindness which she saw in Naoki she says she fell in love with him because he lost things for his kindness. Personality Mei is a clumsy, kind and scatterbrained girl who loves nature dearly and is shown to be excellent with animals. Mei's favourite animals are chicks as shown throughout the series. Mei is shown to be naive and can trust people rather quickly however Satsuki said "No matter what, Mei can always find the good in people" Mei has frequent confrontations with Thunder however fell in love with his disguised human form soon though he reciprocates those feelings. Mei reveals that her favourite flower is a daisy because in flower language a daisy brings the message of purity and innocence two things highlighted in Mei's overall personality, she is shown to know flower language and can say it off by heart furthermore Mei cares a lot about flowers and plants and her home is covered in a lot of them however Mei picks an flower to represent each of her teammates: Hanabi is an Poinsettia (which means heart with an burning passion), Momiji is an Peony (Radiant confidence), Yukino is represented by Verbena (Family happiness). Appearance Whilst normal Mei has blue eyes & long brown hair which she often keeps in pigtails however at the end of her hair it is shaped like a tulip bud. Mei can been seen in the winter/spring time wearing a pink shirt with a cream and green waistcoat and a white skirt with pink socks and brown boots. Also Mei wears a long sleeved cream dress with pink details she wears a pair of white tights and pink shoes. In the summer Mei changes her hairsyle to bunchs showing her wavy hair her clothes consists of a red and white t-shirt with white stripes and hearts and she wears a white puffy skirt with brown sandals. She also wears a pair of white dungarees with a pink t-shirt with matching pink socks and white shoes with both summer attire Mei on hot days wears a brown sunhat. Mei wears the Harukaze Middle School uniform during winter time Mei wears a red and yellow coat with it. During the night time, Mei wears pyjamas which consist of a long pink top with a pair of long dark pink pyjama pants, Mei also wears her hair out as well. When was a little girl around the age of 4 she had little brown pigtails tied with green bows and wears pale pink dress and old styled brown shoes. In the movie Season Touch: Dawn of a New world, Mei wears a pink dress with white details with matching tights and pink shoes she also styles her hair in her usual pigtails tied by white ribbons. As Amulet Daisy Mei's hair grows longer and turns Pink it ties up into bunches decorated on the top of her head by a dandelion hat and her hair decorates with flowers and vines. Daisy wears a green stem top with a matching choker both decorated by bells she wears white puffy sleeves with her top a dandelion skirt with petals, green gloves decorate with yellow ribbons. Finally her shoes remain stem like the lace act like vines and the shoes are accompanied by bells. In her Silhouette form, Amulet Daisy has a light pink gown over her a sharp pale pink petal outfit with a multi colored bow in the middle. Her hair is bigger and longer with angel wings at the side. As Angel Harmony, Daisy maintains her long pink hair which is kept down however decorated by a flower tiara she wears a long angelic white dress with a petal design then underneath she wears a spiky pale pink petal skirt she wears a long and a short arm warmers along with matching shoes decorated by pink ribbon. Angel Harmony also has beautiful angel wings. Relationships Momiji Kano - Mei looks up to Momiji as a role model initially seeing her as a very high class lady and was surprised at how much she can eat but also how approachable she is. Momiji is a lot more stricter on Hanabi than Mei is and Mei is often the one calming the pair of them down, Momiji and Mei maintain a very peaceful friendship often discussing gardening with Momiji. Hanabi Uchiage - Mei first meets Hanabi when she goes to Mr Yamada's sweet store where Hanabi is a frequent customer and Mei lends Hanabi money.When Mei discovers Hanabi is a Guardian she tries to become friends with Hanabi however struggles at first after Hanabi realises about how working with Mei instead of by herself from then on the two become good friends. Mei values her as a true friend, which helped Hanabi find her resolve to fight. Yukino Matou - Mei respects Yukino and thinks of her as a responsible, clever and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Yukino became a Guardian. Mei helped Yukino come out of her shell but Yukino always at the start referred to Mei as "Tarano-san" eventually Mei said that if she called her Tarano-san again then Yukino would have to buy her gummy bears from Mr.Yamada's store. They become good friends and Mei often comes over to help Yukino for inspiration with her drawings. Mocchi - Mocchi is Mei's partner and is very compatible with Mei as the two are generous and kind to all living things Mei looks after Mocchi and comforts her whenever there is something wrong Mei holds Mocchi very dear to her and is devestasted if anything happened to her. Mocchi lives with Mei and her sister and goes everywhere with Mei. Satsuki Tarano - Satsuki is Mei's 19 year old sister who is a collage student and a lazy one at that Mei often comes home to find Satsuki leaving the living room and her bedroom in a mess and is often found sleeping on the coffee table. Satsuki tries to be a good big sister to Mei however fails in anything she attempts to do however the two sisters love one another and hold a good bond. Thunder - Mei first encountered him as an enemy many times but after a while in the story Thunder diguises himself in his true human form and goes by Naoki he does this in an attempt to stop Mei being a Guardian by making her fall in love with him. However it is a success and Mei falls for the gentle 16 year old boy however he also falls for her yet when she discovers he is Thunder she is heart broken it is not until the final battle that she realises that he has pure and honest feelings for her then afterwards he meets Mei in his human form Naoki he confesses his feelings and they kiss in the final episode. In the epilogue which takes place 15 years later Mei & Naoki get married and have a daughter who is four years old called Chiaki Tachibana. Chinami Fujioka - Chinami is Mei's maternal grandmother who lives in the countryside her main appearance is in Chapter 26 when Mei during summer vacation visits her with her friends in the countryside and were surprised to find how much Chinami is capable of working growing a whole field of vegetables. Although Mei & Satsuki worry their grandmother is lonely, Chinami reassures them that she is happy here because this place holds precious memories for her with her late husband, daughter and grandchildren. Chinami is the ideal grandmother: friendly, soft-spoken, a good cook, and a bit mischievous. Much like her granddaughter, Chinami has a strong and hopeful heart and embraces the world around her. Chinami also occassionally visits Mei & Satsuki. Amulet Daisy "The Spring flower sprouting in the morning light, Amulet Daisy!" " Haru no hana wa Omamori, Deijī, asa no hikarinonakade hatsuga! " "朝の光の中で発芽春の花、お守り、デイジー" Amulet Daisy is Mei's alter ego she is the warrior of Spring and the leader of the Guardians. Whilst in this form Daisy has the power to utilise the earth and flowers which are her main attacks also Amulet Daisy's hat has special abilties which enables Amulet Daisy to fly or saves her when she is falling. In this form Daisy's main attacks are Angel Harmony "The Miraculous flower that blooms throughout the universe, Angel Harmony!" "Kiseki no hana sono uchū zentai ni saku, Enjeru Hāmonī!" "奇跡の花その宇宙全体に咲く、エンジェルハーモニー！" Angel Harmony (エンジェルハーモニー Enjeru Hamoni) ''is the ultimate form of Amulet Daisy achieved using the power of the Miracle Seeds. This materializes the Infinity Angel ring, transforming her to this form. As Angel Harmony, the design of the dress is more angelic in design with feather-like details and a pair of wings on the back. Mei's personality also changes to being slightly calmer. This form was seen during the movie. Transformation Sequence Amulet Daisy Mei's right hand appears first with her ring glowing and Mei hair is untied already then Mei shouts out the transformation phrase ''"Altermode, Switch On!" ''Then vines are released from the ring and then Mei spins and falls back and her hair becomes longer and changes to pink then the vines wrap around her body then her gloves appear then she touches her chest and her top appears and she twirls which form the petals on her skirt then the vines wrap around her legs making her shoes form and then grabs a leaf which forms her choker and she pats her chest and her ribbon appears afterwards her hat appears and her hair forms together and then she finally opens her eyes which have gained a sparkle. After transforming, Amulet Daisy flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She introduces herself and declares her battle cry, before striking a final pose. Angel Harmony Mei in her civilian flies to the sky and she shines brightly. Then her dress turns into light and her accessories, arm protectors and shoes vanish. Her hair becomes longer and is pink, the Infinity Angel ring appears and lands on her finger, she puts the ring in the air and the light comes out. First, her left arm protector gets produced, and it continues with her emblem and her clothes. Her right arm protector gets produced, following by the shoes and her skirt. The petal skirt appears, and her accessories come out following with the giant angel wings in her back. She flies and her emblem shines brightly. Finally, she creates a flower field before she strikes her final pose. Epilogue It takes place fifteen years later with a 4 year old girl running in a flower field with her mother and father behind her the man and the woman are revealed to be Mei & Naoki and the little girl running is their daughter who they called Chiaki. They are all on a picnic and are soon met by everyone else and their children and everyone is seen enjoying the picnic and Mei is narrating saying: ''"It's hard to believe ten years ago we didn't know each other...and yet... we're all one big family...no...we're one big happy family! I hope everyone's smiles will always be protected...Right Lady Earthlight?" It also shows that Mei had written a book about the Guardians containing photos of everyone but also pictures drawn by Yukino of them in their Guardian forms. Mei said she had written the book especially for her daughter, Chiaki as a special picture book just for her. It is also revealed that Mei has a job researching flowers and is a horticulturist. Etymology Tarano ''(タラン) is a type of plant called Tara No Me ''Mei '(''芽依) ''Mei has a variety of meanings however the kanji used for Mei's name means "sprout,reliant" a reference to Daisy's powers and also Mei's love of plants. Trivia *Mei's birthday 4th Febrauary in Japan is considered the day when Spring starts hence Mei being the Guardian of Spring, also making her an Aquarius *Despite Mei being the leader of the Guardians she is actually one of the youngest she is the 3rd oldest the youngest being Hanabi and the oldest Momiji. *Mei is the only Guardian who isn't in love with a human as her love interest is a servant of Typhoon, Thunder *Mei's favourite animals are chicks. *Mei suffers from Coulrophobia (Phobia of clowns), Spectrophobia (Phobia of Ghosts) and Acrophobia (Phobia of heights). *Some fans think that Mei's personality, pigtails and uniform is similar to Tamako Kitashirakawa. *Mei's favourite colours are green and pink. *All members of Mei's family including Naoki and Chiaki their names end in "I". *In Mei's profile she says she isn't very good at sports however she likes to play Croquet. *Mei owns a pink mobile phone with a chick decoration on it. Navigation Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian